


Love Love

by MisplacedFujisaki



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I'm Sorry, Island Mode, This is Bad, shoot me now, this is pure indulgy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6508471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisplacedFujisaki/pseuds/MisplacedFujisaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how many times he sees her reaction it never gets any less beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Love

**Author's Note:**

> I deserve to be shot TBH for writing this horrible thing

Again and again and again and it never stops being so bittersweet.  
  
Again in such an innocent way she asks "Do you trust me with your life?"

Again with so much pain behind it "Of course, you're my friend after all."

  
Again she bids goodbye with a content smile.  
  


Again she insists on swimming for hours even after Hinata is sure something will fall off if he continues.

Again he places a hand on her shoulder as she turns away to hide her tear-fogged glasses from the theater. 

Again he feels his heart tear a little at her words, but smiles anyway because he knows how much it means to her.

Again and Again and again and it never hurts any less.


End file.
